


Monopoly and Chill

by Ciriria_Artelith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciriria_Artelith/pseuds/Ciriria_Artelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin zaprasza Jeana na wspólną grę w Monopoly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly and Chill

Wczoraj wieczorem zadzwoniłem do Jeana i zaproponowałem mu grę w Monopoly i trochę odpoczynku. Zgodził się od razu. Na mojej twarzy zawitał mały uśmiech. Nie mogłem się już doczekać.  

Następnego dnia po posprzątaniu pokoju i wykonaniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu i nerwowo krążyłem po pokoju. Była już prawie 17,  a Jeana jeszcze nie było. 

-A co jeśli się rozmyślił? Może nie mógł przyjść, a je....- moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez trzask otwieranych drzwi.  

Stanąłem jak wryty z Monopoly w rękach i spojrzałem na wejście do pokoju. Był tam... Jean. Przyszedł. Miałem ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona.  Zamiast tego rzuciłem głupie: ,,Cześć'' 

-Siema Armin- powiedział uśmiechając się przy tym nieziemsko. 

Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy usiadł na łóżku.  Nagle nasze oczy się spotkały.  W tej chwili zrozumiałem, że patrzę się na niego jak idiota. Zakłopotałem się lekko, a moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Jean podszedł do mnie, położył mi rękę na ramieniu i zapytał:

-Armin, wszystko w porządku?

-M...mmm.. MONOPOLY!!! Mieliśmy zagrać w Monopoly!- powiedziałem wciskając mu grę.

Wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.  Usiadł na podłodze, z grą na kolanach i oparł się o łóżko. Po chwili zająłem miejsce koło niego.

-Armin, kiedy zapraszałeś mnie tutaj, zakładałem, że nie wiesz czym jest Netfilx* 

-Ale Jean ja wiem czym jest Netflix...

-Ale Monopoly nie jest czymś... Kto gra w Monopoly w dwie osoby?! 

-Nooo.... Erwin i Levi grają w to bez przerwy.... - Jean wyglądał jakby miał wielkiego mindfuck'a 

-Niby jak?

-No wiesz Levi czasem podchodzi do Erwina i mówi coś w stylu: ,,Erwin MUSIMY zagrać w Monopoly." , a wtedy Erwin na to:,,Tak.'' A potem idą do swojego pokoju i zdaje się, że świetnie się bawią - odpowiedziałem jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie

-Armin czy słyszysz wtedy dziwne odgłosy mocnego walenia w planszę- powiedział uderzając otwartą dłonią w płytę od gry.

-W zasadzie to słyszę. I wtedy myślę sobie, że muszą naprawdę silnie ze sobą rywalizować, bo uderzają mocno pionkami w planszę. - nie zwracałem kompletnie uwag na jego zniesmaczoną minę.

-W coś uderzają, ale tym czymś na pewno NIE jest plansza. Nie słuchaj już ich kiedy grają w Monopoly... Po prostu nie.

-O... okey- zakłopotałem się trochę. 

-Emmm, zakładałem, że nadajemy na tych samych falach jak Netflix i chillowanie się, ale teraz jestem trochę zawiedziony...

-Czekaj. Czym jest Netflix i chillowanie się? Możesz mi pokazać- zapytałem z nadzieją

-No wiesz, jeżeli nie wiesz czym to jest, to myślę, że to nie ja powinienem ci to pokazać-  klepał mnie lekko po kolanie. Miałem ochotę złapać go za rękę, ale robił to zbyt szybko.- Powinieneś zapytać Marco. On wiele o tym wie. Właściwie to robimy to często. W każdy sobotni wieczór.

-Cz... czy myślisz że mógłbym czasem do was dołączyć?- spytałem, Jean spojrzał ku niebiosom i szepnął: ,,Dziękuję Ci Boże''.

-Wiesz co... Tak! Naprawdę myślę, że powinieneś czasami do nas dołączyć. - położył mi dłoń na kolanie, a ja nakryłem ją swoimi- Właściwie to rozmawiałem z Marco, czyby cię przypadkiem nie zaprosić, ale nie byliśmy pewni czy się zgodzisz.

-Jean, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciał - przez cały czas trzymałem go za rękę, miziając ją lekko

-Armin, ja też bardzo bym tego chciał. Bardzo. 

-Okej, więc przyjdę.

-Tak przyjdziesz - powiedział, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

-To zagramy dzisiaj w Monopoly?

-Cóż skoro i tak mam tą grę na kolanach... Jaki chcesz pionek?

-Ummm... chcę psa.

\- Ok, to ja wezmę konia.

I tak rozpoczęła się nasza gra, która ciągnęła się przez jakieś dwie godziny. Moja przegrana nie była dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem. Jean poszedł do toalety a ja zacząłem składać grę. Nagle mnie olśniło:

-Cholera, Jean chciał uprawiać ze mną sex! Ohhh....cholera, Armin. - uderzyłem pięścią o podłogę - A tak bardzo tego chciałem! Potrzebuję stać się lepszym w relacjach międzyludzkich.  

Wtedy Jean wszedł do pokoju. 

-Co się stało Armin?- spytał widząc moją czerwoną twarz.

Spojrzałem na niego, zastanawiając się czy słyszał moją wypowiedź. ,,Nieważne''. Zebrałem się w sobie i podszedłem do  niego. Wydawał się zdezorientowany. Nie zważając na to położyłem mu dłonie na ramionach, stanąłem na palcach i swoje usta do jego.  Nie zareagował. Kiedy przerwałem pocałunek i cofnąłem się o krok, zauważyłem, że Jean jest tak samo czerwony jak ja. Patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po chwili poczułem jak przyciąga mnie do siebie. Nasze usta, znów się spotkały. Z każdym momentem pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny.

**Rzucił mnie na łóżko, a ja objąłem dłońmi jego szyje. Jego usta były takie miękkie a dłonie, które krążyły po moim ciele były takie ciepłe. Coraz bardziej go pragnąłem. Pozbyłem się jego bluzki i przewróciłem się na górę. Sam zdjąłem swoją koszule i zacząłem cmokać jego umięśnioną klatę. Gdy w końcu dotarłem do jego spodni zwinnie odpiąłem pasek i zdjąłem je razem z bokserkami. Jean spoglądał na mnie uważnie, a na jego twarzy wciąż mogłem dostrzec delikatny rumieniec. W zasadzie sam się od niego nie różniłem. Delikatnie chwyciłem jego członka i koniuszkiem języka przejechałem po nim. Jean wydał z siebie delikatnie westchnięcie. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i possałem czubek jego penisa. Jego oddech był płytszy, a po chwili usłyszałem jego ciche jęki. Wziąłem jego całego członka do buzi i zacząłem delikatnie poruszać głową. Moje tempo stawało się coraz szybsze a jęki Jean'a stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Gdy doszło do momentu kulminacyjnego, połknąłem zawartość i pocałowałem go. Poczułem jak jego dłonie wjeżdżają do moich spodni. Otarłem się lekko wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku. Jean położył mnie na łóżku i uśmiechając się zalotnie pozbył się moich spodni. Przygryzłem wargę i patrzyłem ciągle na niego. Nasze usta ponownie się spotkały a po chwili poczułem jak jego członek wchodzi we mnie. Jęknąłem głośno wyginając się z rozkoszy. Zaczął wykonywać wolne ruchy, a drugą ręką zaczął pieścić mojego penisa. Ekstaza przeszywała całe moje ciało. Objąłem Jeana wokół szyi, a on ruszał się coraz szybciej.

\- Jean...m..mocniej! - jęknąłem. Poczułem jak jego męskie dłonie obejmują mnie bardziej oraz to, że jego poruszenia było mocniejsze. Czułem, że byłem już blisko. Zarówno jak i on, po chwili doszedłem. Moja sperma znalazła się na jego klatce. Spojrzałem na niego, a on posłał mi chyba najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Pocałował mnie z języczkiem.

Po niespełna 15 minutach leżałem na nim. Spełniony i szczęśliwy. Czułem jak bawi się moimi włosami. Uśmiechałem się pod nosem i wtuliłem się w niego jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Armin...-spojrzałem na niego pytająco - nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego chciałem - szepnął i cmoknął moje ucho. Byłem tak cholernie szczęściwy.

\- Jean...ja też tego cholernie pragnąłem - odszeptałem mu i musnąłem jego usta. 

Naszą całą noc spędziliśmy na "mocnym waleniu pionkami w plansze"

 

 

*Netflix - największa wypożyczalnia filmów DVD na świecie, oferująca za stałą opłatą wypożyczanie filmów poprzez media strumieniowe.

**Od tego momentu pisze moja kuzynka. To pierwsza taka scenka w jej życiu


End file.
